Zhao Hong
Zhao Hong (onyomi: Chō Kō) was a member of the Yellow Turbans who took over Zhang Mancheng's position as leader after the latter died in battle. Together with Sun Zhong and Han Zhong, the three of them led an army of rebels to capture the city of Wan and managed to keep the Han government out until Zhu Jun broke through their defenses. Roles in Games In the Dynasty Warriors series, Zhao Hong generally participates in almost every battle involving the Yellow Turbans. Notably enough, his relations with Sun Zhong and Han Zhong are referenced in some of the games by having them work closely with one another. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce has him appear in a late mission stage as the final leader of the remaining Yellow Turban members. Zhao Hong also appears in one of the tutorial battles of Dynasty Tactics as a footman-type unit opposing Cao Cao. He has no known tactics and cannot be recruited by any means. Rather, he is merely used to demonstrate the devastating effects of combo tactics to beginning players. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Zhao Hong's stats as a playable officer are geared more towards leadership and war. Like most bandit-type characters, his other stats are severely lacking. Quotes *"It is the followers of heaven that will ultimately seize the final victory." Historical Information A native of Nanyang Commandery in Jing Province, Zhao Hong became a member of the Yellow Turbans under Zhang Mancheng's division. Some sources assumed he had joined their ranks sometime between 170 and 184. When his division leader was killed during a conflict against the forces of Qin Jie in 184, Zhao Hong was elected to take over the role of leadership. During the summer season, he was able to conquer Wancheng with a sizable army of Yellow Turban remnants while driving out Han troops attempting to barge in. Their resistance lasted for two months before an army led by Zhu Jun and Xu Qiu defeated them in the autumn of 184. The Book of the Later Han also states that Qin Jie helped fill the imperial forces with enough troops to subdue the rebels. As a result of the ensuing conflict between the remnants and the government forces, Zhao Hong was killed via decapitation. His position was then given to Han Zhong who also died during the same year. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Zhao Hong appears in the second chapter of the novel where he and his cohorts are said to have gathered thirty thousand rebels and pillaged numerous cities in the name of their departed founder. Upon confronting the forces of Zhu Jun, he is killed with his own spear by Sun Jian who also snatches his horse to slay the fleeing rebels. Gallery Zhao Hong (ROTK5).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms V portrait Zhao Hong (ROTK6).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VI portrait Zhao Hong (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX~X portrait Zhao Hong (ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Zhao_Hong_(DT).png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category:Other Non-Playable Characters